tsukiprofandomcom-20200215-history
Angel's Ladder
Angel's Ladder is a 2018 song by QUELL. Overview The lead song from QUELL's third RE:START volume. Lyrics *Note: Romaji and English translations are fan translated as official translations have not been released as of yet. Color code: * * * * *Everyone |-|Kanji= そうさ世界は分かり合えたら　思うまま 今夜満たされたステージが　幕開けだ Find enough, just find enough 見逃したくない景色が Shake it up, just shake it up 眼前に降り注ぐから 雲の切れ間から射す光 長い夜にふさわしい終わり はしごを昇り降りする天使 高鳴る音楽の始まり 逃さないでよ(HEY!) 逃さないでよ (HEY!) 逃さないでよ(HEY!) 逃さないでよ (HEY!) 抱きしめてよ (HEY!) 抱きしめてよ (HEY!) 抱きしめてよ (HEY!) 抱きしめてよ (HEY!) 一人で出来ないだろう所　二人なら叶えられることも すり切ればかりで　日々を楽しめなくなっていたりはしませんか 三人でやりきれない音も　四人なら文句無しのコード 固い殻を破り　共に高い未来に飛び出してはみませんか そうだ (そうだ)　浮かない顔していたら祈りが 空に届く前に　遠回しちゃうな Tryin’ a smile, just tryin’ a smile ちょっとだけ口角を上げたら Find the style, just find the style 新しい私になるから あなたから放たれた光 言葉も説明もいらない すべてを包み込むような天使 明日につながっていく物語 逸らさないから(HEY!) 逸らさないから(HEY!) 逸らさないから(HEY!) 逸らさないから(HEY!) 抱き締めるから(HEY!) 抱き締めるから(HEY!) 抱き締めるから(HEY!) 抱き締めるから(HEY!) 無数のサイリウムの波が　音に合わせ踊り出す 僕らの色を選んでくれた　気持ちを歌で届けたい 雲の切れ間から射す光 長い夜にふさわしい終わり はしごを登り降りする天使 高鳴る音楽の始まり あなたから放たれた光 (光) 言葉も説明もいらない (もいらない) すべてを包み込むような天使 (天使) 明日につながっておく物語 (物語) 逸らさないから(HEY!) 逸らさないから(HEY!) 逸らさないから(HEY!) 逸らさないから(HEY!) 抱き締めるから(HEY!) 抱き締めるから(HEY!) 抱き締めるから(HEY!) 抱き締めるから(HEY!) Na na na na 　Na na na na　 Na na na na　 Na na na na Na na na na　 Na na na na　 Na na na na　 Na na na na Na na na na　 Na na na na　 Na na na na　 Na na na na　 Na na na na　 Na na na na　 Na na na na　 Na na na na Kanji provided by ameagarinoUFO on Twitter. |-|Romaji= Sousa sekai wa wakariaetara omoumama Konya mitasareta suteeji ga makuake da Find enough, just find enough minogashitakunai keshiki ga Shake it up, just shake it up ganzen ni furisosogu kara Kumo no kirema kara sasu hikari Nagai yoru ni fusawashii owari Hashigo wo noboriori suru tenshi Takanaru ongaku no hajimari Nogasanai de yo (HEY!) nogasanai de yo (HEY!) Nogasanai de yo (HEY!) nogasanai de yo (HEY!) Dakishimete yo (HEY!) dakishimete yo (HEY!) Dakishimete yo (HEY!) dakishimete yo (HEY!) Hitori de dekinai darou tokoro futari nara kanaerareru koto mo Surikirebakari de hibi wo tanoshimenakunatteitari wa shimasenka Sannin de yarikirenai oto mo yonnin nara monku nashi no koodo Katai kara wo yaburi tomo ni takai mirai ni tobidashite wa mimasenka Sou da (sou da) ukanai kao shiteitara inori ga Sora ni todoku mae ni tomawashichau na Tryin’ a smile, just tryin’ a smile chotto dake koukaku wo agetara Find the style, just find the style atarashii watashi ni naru kara Anata kara hanatareta hikari Kotoba mo setsumei mo iranai Subete wo tsutsumi komu you na tenshi Asu ni tsunagatteiku monogatari Sorasanai kara (HEY!) sorasanai kara (HEY!) Sorasanai kara (HEY!) sorasanai kara (HEY!) Dakishimeru kara (HEY!) dakishimeru kara (HEY!) Dakishimeru kara (HEY!) dakishimeru kara (HEY!) Musuu no sairiumu no nami ga oto ni awase odoridasu Bokura no iro wo erandekurete kimochi wo uta de todoketai Kumo no kirema kara sasu hikari Nagai yoru ni fusawashii owari Hashigo wo noboriori suru tenshi Takanaru ongaku no hajimari Anata kara hanatareta hikari (hikari) Kotoba mo setsumei mo iranai (iranai) Subete wo tsutsumi komu you na tenshi (tenshi) Asu ni tsunagatteiku monogatari (monogatari) Sorasanai kara (HEY!) sorasanai kara (HEY!) Sorasanai kara (HEY!) sorasanai kara (HEY!) Dakishimeru kara (HEY!) dakishimeru kara (HEY!) Dakishimeru kara (HEY!) dakishimeru kara (HEY!) Na na na na 　Na na na na　 Na na na na　 Na na na na Na na na na　 Na na na na　 Na na na na　 Na na na na Na na na na　 Na na na na　 Na na na na　 Na na na na　 Na na na na　 Na na na na　 Na na na na　 Na na na na Romaji translations by ameagarinoUFO on Twitter. |-|English= That’s right: if the world understood each other as much as it wanted Tonight we’ll open the curtains on this stage that’s as full as it can be Find enough, just find enough — the scenery that you don’t want to miss Shake it up, just shake it up — will shower down right in front of your eyes A light shining through the gaps in the clouds Is an ending befitting of those long nights An angel ascending and descending the ladder Is the beginning of our resounding music Don’t miss it (HEY!) Don’t miss it (HEY!) Don’t miss it (HEY!) Don’t miss it (HEY!) Hold me tight (HEY!) Hold me tight (HEY!) Hold me tight (HEY!) Hold me tight (HEY!) Alone in that place, we couldn’t have done it otherwise; with two of us, we were able to make it come true Worn-out days all the time will make all the fun out of it disappear, won’t it? With three of us, even sounds that are intolerable? With four of us, they become a perfect entire chord Get rid of your hard shell and take flight to our lofty future with us, won’t you? That’s it (that’s it) if you keep looking unhappy, then the prayer will Get indecisive before it ever reaches the sky Tryin’ a smile, just tryin’ a smile— if you raise the corners of your lips just a bit Find the style, just find the style— then I’ll become a new side of myself The light that you released Needs no words or explanation to it Like an angel wrapping up everything It’s a story that’ll continue to tomorrow I won’t look away (HEY!) I won’t look away (HEY!) I won’t look away (HEY!) I won’t look away (HEY!) ‘Cause I’ll hold you tight (HEY!) ‘Cause I’ll hold you tight (HEY!) ‘Cause I’ll hold you tight (HEY!) ‘Cause I’ll hold you tight (HEY!) The waves of countless cyalumes dance along as they match the rhythm Because you’ve chosen our color, we want to deliver our feelings through this song A light shining through the gaps in the clouds Is an ending befitting of those long nights An angel ascending and descending the ladder Is the beginning of our resounding music The light that you release (light) Needs no words or explanation to it (doesn’t need) Like an angel wrapping up everything (angel) It’s a story that’ll continue to tomorrow (a story) I won’t look away (HEY!) I won’t look away (HEY!) I won’t look away (HEY!) I won’t look away (HEY!) ‘Cause I’ll hold you tight (HEY!) ‘Cause I’ll hold you tight (HEY!) ‘Cause I’ll hold you tight (HEY!) ‘Cause I’ll hold you tight (HEY!) Na na na na 　Na na na na　 Na na na na　 Na na na na Na na na na　 Na na na na　 Na na na na　 Na na na na Na na na na　 Na na na na　 Na na na na　 Na na na na　 Na na na na　 Na na na na　 Na na na na　 Na na na na English translations by ameagarinoUFO on Twitter. Trivia * The song's name refers to Crepuscular Rays (also known as splintered light, god rays or Jacob's Ladder). It is a natural phenomenon that occurs when sun rays shine through openings in thick clouds creating what appears to be parallel shafts of sunlight. Reference Category:Songs Category:QUELL songs